Crisscrossing
by DeeCee1430
Summary: John and Joss are expecting a child and have settled into a sense of normalcy, at least for a homicide detective and a presumed dead ex-CIA operative. The calm doesn't last long, however, when while working a number, they are drawn into a dangerous game of cat and mouse. Third in the Re-Crossing series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: So here's part three of my Re-Crossing series. I would recommend that you read Re-Crossing and Double Crossing first. Some of the original characters were introduced in those stories and you'll better understand how John and Joss got to where they are. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. Oh and for those of you reading Loyalties, don't give up on me. It's coming slower than I would like but I will finish it, so stay tuned.

Chapter 1

May 2014

Zoe Morgan leisurely strolled down a busy Greenwich Village street in the spring sunshine. The cold snap had finally ended and the temperatures were warming up. She glanced at her watch. Forty-five minutes until her next appointment which was plenty of time to stop for a much needed double espresso.

"Jocelyn Carter," Zoe heard a feminine voice call out. She turned to see a well-dressed African-American woman in her late thirties approaching Joss Carter. She recognized the look on the detective's face—deer in headlights. Zoe stopped her progress to watch the interaction. She hadn't seen John or his detective since before Christmas when Joss came back from the dead. Any favors the boys needed had come via Harold. Zoe strained to hear, a little too far away to easily catch the entire conversation. She gasped when the mystery greeter moved. Joss Carter was pregnant.

* * *

Joss froze when she heard a voice call her name. It had already been a terribly rotten day. She was fighting a cold and morning sickness that didn't tell time. John had been undercover for six days working a number and she was starting the transition to desk duty for the duration of her pregnancy. The last thing she needed was to see Iris Nelson. Joss plastered a smile on her face and turned to face Iris.

"I knew it was you, Jocelyn. It has been so long and you haven't returned my calls." Iris paused to take a breath and then gasped as if she was just now getting a full view of Joss. "Oh, well. I guess that explains it." She gawked at Joss's left hand checking for a non-existent ring. "Oh my, Honey. You must have lunch with me. We need to have a talk." Carter's mind was whirling. She had to get away from Iris. She and Iris had become friends in law school. Iris could never understand why Carter went back to her job at the NYPD—it certainly did not have the glamour of her high-powered corporate law job. If Carter was honest, she liked Iris, but Iris was nosey and had a big mouth. Carter, today of all days, did not want to have a heart to heart about her current condition.

"Joss?" Carter heard another feminine voice call and she groaned when she saw Zoe Morgan approaching and waving.

Iris leaned in to whisper, "You know Zoe Morgan?" Joss was suddenly thankful for the second intrusion. Iris was now focused on networking and not finding out the dirt on Joss's pregnancy.

"Hi, Zoe," Joss responded, her eyes shifting between the two threats to her precariously dangling sanity. Zoe looped her arm through Joss's and began steering her in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, I don't have much time. My next appointment is in an hour but I didn't want to cancel coffee on you again since we have so much catching up to do." Zoe turned to Iris, "I'm going to steal her away. I'm sure you understand." Without waiting for an answer, Zoe dragged Joss into the café, leaving a stunned Iris on the street.

Zoe seated herself at a corner table and gestured for Joss to sit down as well. "Well, Detective, I see there have been some developments since the last time I saw you," Zoe stated as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the assist, Zoe, but I really do need to go," Joss said as she sneezed.

"That doesn't sound good," Zoe stated as she handed Joss a tissue from her Prada purse. Joss surveyed Zoe, who as usual was dressed in designer clothing from head to toe.

"Thank you," Joss said sniffling.

"I won't keep you long, but I think I earned at least an answer or two," Zoe stated. Joss nodded silently appraising the woman across from her, attempting to read her intentions. Zoe gave her a soft smile and gestured towards Joss's stomach. "So who's the lucky father?" Zoe had no question as to who the actual father of Joss Carter's baby was, however the real question was what official story she was telling.

"John Warren," Joss responded.

"Ah, the investment banker. Good choice. He has a nice portfolio. Not quite as good as John Riley's or John Rooney's, but less high profile I imagine," Zoe responded.

"Listen, Zoe. I have to go," Joss said as she stood up. Before she could walk away, Zoe grasped her arm.

"Just one more thing, Detective. Tell John he doesn't have to be afraid to call me himself if he needs my help. I'm crystal clear as to where we stand," she said with a genuine smile.

"I will," Joss responded as she exited the café.

* * *

As Joss entered Dr. Robert Sabatini's Greenwich Village office, she wasn't surprised to see Anthony Marconi exiting the exam area. He put on a megawatt smile when he saw her standing next to the reception area. "Well, hello, Gorgeous. What brings you to the Doc today?" As if in answer, she sneezed.

"I don't see any open wounds," she said looking Marconi up and down. "I could ask you the same."

"Damn allergies," he responded as he sniffed.

Carter laughed. "You mean to tell me Elias's lieutenant has been brought down by the sniffles?"

"Allergies are no laughing matter, Detective," Marconi huffed. "So how is Mr. Personality?" Marconi asked as he glanced behind her as if he expected John to appear.

"Working. How's Sam?" she said with a smirk.

"You would know better than me, Detective. I've been with high maintenance and low maintenance women, but Sam is a whole different story. She's no maintenance. Haven't heard from her in two weeks."

"Jocelyn Carter," the nurse called from the open doorway to the exam area.

"You better get going, Detective. And steer clear of the boss. He's still pretty sore about the ATF raid on Lou's," Marconi stated as he went for the door.

"Hey, Tony, try not to get arrested. It's so much paper work for me with all of the many crimes I'm sure we'll link you to the next time you slip up," she said smirking.

* * *

"Mr. Finley," Deena Sanders called to her second grade teacher.

"Yes, Deena," John Reese responded to the red-headed pigtailed Deena.

"Are you coming with us on the field trip to the zoo tomorrow?" Deena asked innocently. He heard the other members of his class begin to chatter excitedly. Before John could respond the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Line up, kids. Ms. Angela is here to take you to your rides. Roger, it's your day to be line leader," Natalie Jacobsen called from the doorway. The children gathered their things and quickly lined up to leave for the day. John sat back in exhaustion, and looked up when he realized their latest number remained in the doorway.

Natalie smiled and tucked her blond hair behind her ear. "So how's the first week going?" she questioned John.

"I don't see how you do it," he responded good-naturedly. He had been at Woodson Elementary in Brighton Beach for four days now. The students' regular teacher, Mrs. Hedgepath had mysteriously won a month-long dream trip to the Galápagos Islands, so the principal had been quick to hire Mr. Finley as a substitute to finish out the year.

After six days of surveillance, John was no closer to figuring out why the Machine had given them Natalie's number. All they knew about the twenty-five year old was that she was a runaway at fifteen and refused to give Social Services any personal information besides her name. They applied for her a new social security number and she remained in a group home until she was eighteen. Natalie appeared to be an exception to the failures of foster care. She excelled in school and received a full scholarship to Columbia. After graduation with honors, she had teaching offers from several prestigious private schools, however, she chose to teach second grade in Brighton Beach. As far as John could tell, she led an exceedingly boring life. She occasionally had coffee or dinner with some of the fellow teachers, but most nights she stayed in and graded papers or worked on lesson plans. He noticed she wore a modest diamond solitaire ring on her left hand, but he had never spotted a man in her life.

"Well, I guess I better get going," Natalie stated as she gestured to the door. "Don't forget, the zoo field trip is tomorrow."

"Zoo field trip?" John asked warily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did no one tell you?"

"Deena was asking as the bell rang, but that was the first I'd heard of it."

"We take the second graders on a trip to the zoo at the end of the school year. I promise it's not that bad. We have a lot of parents who volunteer as chaperones." Natalie laughed when she saw the expression on John's face. "See you tomorrow, John."

"See you, Natalie," John said with a wave. When the door to his classroom shut, he pulled out his cell phone to call Carter. He hated being away from her as she progressed in her pregnancy. He knew that Shaw and Fusco were keeping careful watch on her, but after all the turmoil in the last several months, he couldn't help but be uneasy when he was away from her. He dialed the familiar number and it went straight to her voicemail. He then tapped his earpiece. "Finch, where is Carter?"

"Let me check her phone's location, Mr. Reese," Finch responded. "That's odd," he paused.

"What's wrong, Finch?" John demanded as his heart rate sped up.

"The last ping from her phone was two hours ago in Greenwich Village."

"Send Shaw to watch Natalie, Finch," John demanded. Before Finch could respond, John turned off his earpiece and bolted from the classroom.

As John made his way back to Manhattan, he couldn't sit still on the ferry. Every worst case scenario was running through his head. He almost didn't notice his earpiece buzzing. He tapped it. "Yes, Finch."

"Mr. Reese, I spoke with Detective Fusco. He was at Detective Carter's brownstone getting some of Taylor's things. He said he convinced her to go to the doctor and then go home because she's battling a cold. She asked him if Taylor could spend the night. She didn't want Taylor getting sick in the middle of finals."

"How long ago was that, Finch?"

"Three hours," Finch responded.

"So why is she not home, Harold?"

"Mr. Reese, let's not panic. I've checked all the hospitals. She has not been checked in and no Jane Does meeting her description have been admitted."

"So when do we start to panic, Finch? She's sick. She's pregnant and we can't find her," John could hear his voice rising.

"Wait a minute. Mr. Reese, someone just entered your loft using the security code." John could feel his heart rate slowing. It had to be her. They only people who knew his code or his address for that matter were Finch and Joss.

"Thank you, Harold. Tell Shaw I'm taking the night off," John responded.

"Of course, Mr. Reese. Send the detective my well wishes for a speedy recovery."

* * *

John quietly let himself into his loft. He was angry. How could she be so careless to not have her phone? As he walked into the living room, he could hear the shower running in the bathroom. He saw her purse and coat discarded on the couch. He rifled through the bag and retrieved her phone and the battery she had removed. John knew Joss had gotten into the habit of removing the battery when she went to the doctor to prevent prying ears from hearing her confidential medical information. She was, however, usually careful about immediately putting her battery back in when she left.

John kicked off his shoes and went to the bedroom, stretching out on the bed. He heard her shut off the shower. He could hear her coughing and sneezing, instantly making his anger at her ebb away. After a few minutes she exited the bathroom in one of his old t-shirts and a pair of pajama pants, her hair messily piled on her head. She gasped when she spotted him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still working your number," she stated.

Silently John held up Joss's phone and the battery. "I'm so sorry," she said as she seated herself on the bed opposite him, instantly realizing why he was there. Before either could speak, Joss sneezed again. John reached for the box of tissues on the nightstand and handed them to her. John eased off the bed and gestured for her to get under the covers. He helped her prop up and then seated himself next to her.

"I was terrified something had happened to you," he said quietly as he reached out and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, John. I went to see Dr. Sabatini for this horrible cold. Then I got caught in the downpour and just wanted to get home. I completely forgot about my phone." John knew she felt awful and she was sick, so he wasn't going to continue the conversation about the phone.

"What did Sabatini say?"

"He said it was a bad cold and it had mostly run its course. He said drink plenty of fluids and go to bed early."

"Well, then that's exactly what you're going to do," John said as he stood up and tucked the blanket around her.

"You headed back to your number?" she asked trying to hide her disappointment. This was the first time she had seen him since he started working the Natalie Jacobsen case. Of course they had text and called, but sometimes she was still surprised at how much she missed him. It was strange to think that last year around this time, they weren't even speaking.

"Shaw's got that under control for tonight. I'm going to the deli to get you some soup and juice," he said with a smirk and a wink.

Batting her eyes at him she said, "Cran-apple and oyster crackers for my soup?"

He shook his head in mock defeat, "Of course. Be back in a few."

* * *

Gina Belton paused as she heard her cell phone ringing. Hesitantly she answered, "Hello."

"Hello, Gina. It's been awhile. I have a job for you," the male voice stated.

"I'm done with HR. It's over. I'm never coming back to New York," she said defiantly.

"You're done with HR when I say you are, Gina. I made sure that you escaped your husband's downfall. Notice Ryan is at Rikers, and yet no one has bothered to come looking for you. You knew what you were doing when you got involved with Simmons and accepted the perks that came with aligning yourself with HR. Now I intend to collect. The end game is beginning Gina, but I have a loose end that needs to be tied up, before I implement the final stage. That's where you come in. Listen very carefully, Gina."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's been so long. Thank you all for the reviews and the thoughtful PMs. Life has been getting in the way. For those who are waiting on Loyalties, I will finish it. I'm hoping to work on the next chapter this week. I have a stay-cation coming up which will give me time to work on Loyalties and Crisscrossing.

Chapter 2

When Joss Carter awoke the next morning, she yawned and stretched as she glanced at the clock. It was already 9:15. She realized that John had turned off her alarm in an attempt to keep her home from work. Slowly she sat up and swung her legs to the edge of the bed. She took in a deep breath and discovered she could breathe again. She also wasn't the least bit queasy which was a pleasant surprise.

Gingerly, she padded into the living room towards the kitchen, listening for any signs that John might still be home. She rounded the corner to find a note directing her to a bowl of fresh fruit and juice. She turned towards the kitchen counter and saw he had also left her a paper bag from her usual coffee shop. The bag crinkled as she opened it and spotted her favorite, a blueberry streusel muffin. Tucked inside was a piece of paper. In a curly script, it said:

_Joss,_

_I heard you were sick. I hope you feel better. Stop by the shop soon. It's been too long._

_Laney_

Joss smiled as she read the card from one of their past numbers. Unlike most of their numbers, they had kept in touch with the young barista, who still regularly walked Bear for Finch. Carter took a bite of her muffin and then retreated to the bedroom to get dressed for work.

Forty-five minutes later, Joss Carter strolled through the doors of the Eighth and lifted her hand in greeting to the three unis exiting the building. She quickly plopped into her desk chair and began sifting through a stack of files. It appeared that every detective on the Task Force was going to take full advantage of her being on desk duty to do their dreaded paperwork. She sighed and got to work.

"I thought you were taking the day off, Partner," Fusco said as he arrived back at his desk after his first coffee run of the morning.

"I'm feeling much better, Fusco," she responded.

"Are you sure because Wonderboy called and put you on the sick board?" Fusco asked.

"I'm fine," she responded as she leaned over her desk attempting to see Fusco's new file. "Whatcha working on?"

"Oh no you don't. New case, but you're on desk duty," he stated.

"Come on, Fusco. I think I went on desk duty prematurely. Fill me in on the new case."

Before Lionel could response, Carter's burner phone beeped. "Saved by the bell," Fusco muttered, using Carter's distraction to retreat.

Carter placed the phone to her ear, "Carter."

"Want to get away from that desk?" Shaw asked over the phone.

"What's going on, Shaw?" Carter questioned.

"Something a lot more entertaining than that stack of files in front of you."

"Are you and Finch still watching me through that damn doll on Fusco's desk?" she said glaring at the policeman figurine staring at her.

"Are you in?" Shaw pushed.

"Why not? It's not like I'm serving a purpose here."

"Good, meet me at the park across the street. You're driving," Shaw stated. As Shaw disconnected the call, Carter sighed and wondered what Shaw had up her sleeve today. Anything would be better than sitting at her desk as her sight blurred staring at files.

* * *

John took a deep breath as he ran his hand through his hair. He watched as the second graders ran from exhibit to exhibit, peering for a closer look at the animals. Surprisingly, he and Natalie, along with the parent volunteer chaperones, had moving the students through the zoo down to an art. The kids were actually so engrossed with the various wildlife, there was little misbehavior, except from John's nemesis—eight year old Mark Gellar. From his first day at Woodson Elementary, Mark had been a thorn in John's side. Pulling hair, sticking gum under desks and refusing to stop talking, Mark was quite the handful. John's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his arm.

John turned to face Candace Rogers. As soon as the bus had arrived at the zoo, Candace latched on to John. She was a recent divorcee and the mother of one of Natalie's students. Apparently talk of the new handsome substitute teacher had spread like wildfire through the single mom's at Woodson Elementary. John glanced at the chaperones and noticed they were heavily female, wearing no rings on their left hands. Candace leaned in and in a breathy voice said, "So, John, tell me about yourself." Suddenly John felt sorry for the caged animals because in this moment he knew exactly how they felt. Before he could answer, he heard a voice.

"John, I think some of the boys need a bathroom break. Do you mind?" Natalie called as she approached.

"No problem," John responded a little too enthusiastically.

"Maybe the girls need to go too," Candace stated hopefully.

"Actually, Candace, if you could take the rest of the students to the giraffe exhibit with me, that would be great" Natalie responded. Candace huffed and with one last disappointed look at John, she proceeded down the path with the students.

"Thanks, Natalie," John said as he started to usher the boys towards the restroom.

Natalie laughed good-naturedly and went to follow Candace. "No problem. I've had both of Candace's kids in the last couple of years. I know how she can be, especially with single men."

* * *

Joss Carter couldn't stop herself from smiling as she watched John Finley and his second grade class at the zoo. Shaw had disappeared as soon as they arrived on a search for food. Carter stood just far enough away to be out of sight but close enough to have an excellent view. As she watched John lean down to speak with one of the little girls in his class, Carter began thinking that in a few years she and John might be taking their child to the zoo. Absent-mindedly, her hand went to her stomach.

Carter found herself inching closer as she saw blonde, bimbo Barbie latch on to John's arm. She felt a slight twinge of the green-eyed monster, even though she knew she had nothing to worry about. After the Jessica debacle, there was no doubt in her mind that John was a one woman man. She continued to survey the situation and laughed as she saw John's number, Natalie running interference. She already liked the young woman and hoped she was the victim and not a perpetrator. When Bimbo Barbie and the kids continued to the giraffe exhibit, Joss followed at a respectable distance, knowing John would meet back up with the group. A few minutes later, John arrived, three boys trailing behind him in an orderly line. You could take the man from the military but not the military from the man.

Sighing as her stomach rumbled, Carter started to leave when she heard the pitter-patter of a child's feet. She whirled around in time to see a little boy in a yellow checked shirt, trip his pigtailed classmate. Within seconds, the girl started to wail and the mother in Carter forgot all about remaining inconspicuous. Instantly, Carter was at the girl's side, crouching next to her. "Honey, are you ok?" she asked softly.

The girl sniffed. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"It's ok, Sweetheart. I'm a police officer."

"Mark pushed me," the girl choked out between sobs.

"I know. I saw him. Let's get you off the ground and see if we can find a first aid kit." Carter stood and held her hand out to the little girl, helping her to her feet. "What's your name?"

"Deena. What's yours?" Deena asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"You can call me Joss. Let me see your hands, Deena. It looks like you scraped them up pretty good along with that knee."

Deena held her hands out as Carter dug through her purse looking for a clean tissue. "Do you wear a uniform with a hat and stop people who speed? Sometimes my mom speeds."

Carter laughed. "No, I'm not that kind of police officer. I'm a detective." Before Carter could continue, she heard someone yelling.

"Who are you? Get away from her. Deena, are you ok?" Candace asked, placing herself between Carter and Deena. Before Deena could answer, John strolled up to defuse the situation.

"What's going on here? Are you ok, Deena?" he asked focusing on the child. Carter didn't miss the eyebrow raise in her direction.

Huffing, Candace cut off Deena. "I saw this woman with her, John. I don't know what she thinks she was doing."

Ignoring Candace, John faced Carter and put out his hand. "Hi, I'm John Finley. Deena here is one of my students."

"Detective Carter," Joss said as she took John's hand and held up her badge with the other for Candace to see. "It seems the boy over there in the yellow and white checked shirt tripped Deena. I stopped to make sure she got patched up."

"Mark. I should have known," John muttered before focusing on Carter. "Thank you for your help, Detective. You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest first aid station is would you?"

Carter started to answer when Candace interrupted. "I do. I can go with you and Deena, John."

"Actually Candace, I need you to tell Angela to call Mark's parents and take him to the entrance to meet them," John replied. Before Candace could protest, John gestured for Joss to lead the way. "After you, Detective." As Joss and John walked, Deena wedged herself between them, holding hands with both. John and Joss shared a look above the child's head and continued on silently as the little girl chattered.

After the nurse bandaged Deena's knee and hands, Carter said goodbye to the child and Mr. Finley. She watched as John and Deena reunited with the rest of the field trip group. As if in a trance, she didn't hear Shaw approach. "Told you this would be more interesting than all of that boring paperwork," Shaw commented as she finished her ice cream cone.

"I'll give you credit, Sam. You were right," Joss responded as the two women walked to the exit.

* * *

After surviving the field trip, Natalie did not give John much of a respite. She was immediately on the ferry, making her way into the City. John was no closer to figuring out why Natalie Jacobsen was their latest number.

"Mr. Reese, I show you are presently outside of the Eighth Precinct. Is that correct? Are you still following, Ms. Jacobsen?" Finch questioned.

"I just followed her here, Finch. Why would she go to a police precinct and one so far from Brighton Beach? I don't like this. Where is Carter?" John responded.

"I show that Detective Carter is three blocks from the precinct, heading in your direction."

"And Fusco?" John asked.

"Inside the precinct," Finch replied.

"I'm going to head off Carter. We still have no idea what is going on with Natalie. I don't want Carter walking in there with so many unanswered questions. Call Fusco and have him meet Natalie."

"I'm calling Detective Fusco now," Finch said as he disconnected his phone call with John. Quickly he dialed Detective Fusco's familiar number.

"I knew it had been too long since I'd heard from you, Glasses. What's up?" Fusco answered.

"Detective, there is a young woman entering the precinct named Natalie Jacobsen. I want you to find out why she's there," Finch explained.

"That's it. No breaking and entering. No stealing files. You just want me to ask someone at a police precinct if I can help her."

"Yes, Detective. I'll be listening," Finch said as he disconnected the call.

"Of course you will," Fusco muttered under his breath. As he looked up he saw Natalie Jacobsen enter the bullpen and glance warily. As Fusco approached, he stretched out his hand. "I'm Detective Fusco, may I help you?"

Natalie continued to search the room as if looking for someone. She ignored Fusco's hand and he pulled it back. "Is Detective Carter here?" she questioned. Fusco raised his eyebrows.

"No, Sweetheart. Detective Carter went to grab some dinner. I'm her partner. Is there something I can do for you? Are you a witness on one of her cases? Family member of a victim?"

"I really need to speak to Detective Carter. I—I better go," Natalie responded as she turned to exit the precinct.

"Wait!" Fusco called in an attempt to slow the young woman. Before he could follow her, his phone rang. "What?" he barked.

"Let her go, Detective," Finch said.

"How's she connected to Carter, Finch? I don't like this. Is Carter in danger because of this woman?"

"I don't know, Detective, but I intend to find out."

"Where is Carter now?" Fusco demanded.

"Don't worry, Detective. Mr. Reese is outside of the precinct. He is going to intercept her. Ms. Jacobsen will not be meeting with Detective Carter unless Mr. Reese is present." Unceremoniously, Finch hung up the phone. Their new number asking for Detective Carter was both perplexing and disturbing. Finch reached for his phone to fill John in on the latest development.

* * *

"Hi, I didn't expect to hear from you until later tonight," Carter said into the phone.

"And I thought that you would be home already. Carter, you can't keep pushing yourself so hard."

"John, picking up dinner for myself and Fusco is hardly strenuous or dangerous," Joss retorted. "How are things going with the number? Did Shaw relieve you for the night?"

"Nice change of subject, Detective," John responded, smirking into the phone. "Actually, Natalie is why I'm calling."

"What do you need?" Carter stated unable to hide her excitement at being brought into the loop. The last few weeks, John and Finch had kept her away from the numbers.

"Joss, you saw Natalie this morning. Are you sure you don't recognize her?"

"No, John. Why?" Joss asked.

"Come meet me at the park. I'm across the street."

"Let me drop this food off with Fusco and I'll be right there."

"Joss, I need you to come now." Until he had figured out why Natalie was asking for Joss, John didn't want them crossing paths. Natalie had just left the precinct. He wanted some space between their mysterious number and Joss.

Within five minutes, Joss was approaching John who stood by their usual bench. Gently, she placed her paper sack and cardboard drink holder on the seat. She turned to face John. Lightly she reached up to smooth out the crease in his forehead. He was worried. "So, care to fill me in?"

Quietly, John grabbed her hand and tugged her down on to the bench. Interlacing their fingers, he brought her hand to his mouth, lightly kissing it. "Something is off here, Joss. I'm no closer to figuring out whether Natalie is a victim or a perpetrator."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she asked, "Why were you so freaked out on the phone?" John remained silent causing Joss to lift her head and make eye contact with him.

"She came all the way from Brighton Beach to the Eighth," he stated.

"I'll admit that's weird but hardly cause for panic. I'm assuming you called Fusco to intercept her."

John nodded his head. "The problem is when she got inside, she asked for you."

Joss bit her lip as she concentrated, wracking her brain to determine what connection she might have to Natalie. Nothing came to mind. "John, there is no reason to read too much into this. Maybe she's a witness or has a tip. Someone gave her my name as a homicide detective. It doesn't have to be something nefarious—at least not her asking for me."

"I'm not taking any risks when it comes to you, Carter. Promise me if she shows back up and I'm not there that you'll run the other way."

"You know I can't ignore someone who needs my help, John."

"That's the problem, Joss. We don't know what agenda she has or who is calling the shots."

"Then it's a good thing that my ex-CIA operative boyfriend is also moonlighting as my personal bodyguard." Joss leaned in as she stood from the bench and gave John a peck on the lips. "I better get this food inside or Fusco is going to go on a rampage."

"Joss, this discussion is not over," John called as she retreated to the precinct.

"Oh I know. I'll see you at home," she called.

* * *

Shaw stood across the street from Natalie's apartment, waiting on the young teacher's arrival home. She had been in place for about fifteen minutes when she saw Natalie approach her apartment door. Scanning the area, Shaw immediately noticed a dark clad figure quickly advancing on the teacher. Instinctively, her hand went to her gun. As if sensing the threat, Natalie spun around to watch the man as he bounded up the stairs, onto her stoop. "What do you want?" she called in annoyance more than fear.

"Peter wants to see you, Natalya," the man stated.

"Well, I don't want to see him," she retorted.

"He has been temporarily transferred to Rikers. He may be entering a plea this week. It is not a request, Natalya. He insists on speaking with you. He'll be expecting you at visitation tomorrow," the man said. Without incident, the man descended the steps and disappeared into the dark. Natalie hurriedly entered her apartment, slamming and locking the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest or its characters.

A/N: Sorry this one is a little short, but I decided to go ahead and post since it had been so long. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate you all sticking with me. I will finish both of my current stories so don't worry! And I may have a new one in the works.

Chapter 3

"The man Ms. Shaw spotted with Ms. Jacobsen is Dimitri Rehkopf. He is a known associate of Peter Yogorov. Yogorov has been moved from a facility upstate to Rikers to finalize his deal to testify against Alonzo Quinn," Harold explained as he took another sip of his lukewarm green tea.

"So what's the school teacher's connection to Yogorov? She seems pretty straight-laced so why is she associating with the Russian mob?" Shaw questioned. She paced in front of Finch's desk waiting for him to continue.

"This is a perplexing case, Ms. Shaw. Ms. Jacobsen has clearly been hiding from something all of these years and she has done a good job of burying her true identity."

"Simply following her isn't working, Finch. This is taking way too long," John stated. Finch looked up from his computer screen and eyed John. He knew this was wearing on his colleague.

"I understand, Mr. Reese, that this has been a frustrating assignment, especially considering your current situation. However, the Machine would not have given us Ms. Jacobsen's number if there was not an imminent threat. With the added complication of Ms. Jacobsen seeking out Detective Carter, we cannot be too cautious. That is why we need eyes and ears on Ms. Jacobsen's meeting with Peter Yogorov." Finch paused and then continued. "I have determined that there is one visitation room Rikers will use for Yogorov because he is under special protection. It is on the third floor in the east wing."

"And am I just supposed to walk into Rikers, Finch and say 'Excuse me Warden, mind if I bug one of your visitation rooms?'" Shaw responded sarcastically.

"Of course not, Ms. Shaw." Finch reached across his desk and handed Shaw an ID badge. Shaw grimaced at the picture. "Your shift on the maintenance crew starts in 45 minutes. I suggest you hurry." Without another word, Shaw huffed, tapped Bear on the head and exited the Library."

"Perhaps, Mr. Reese, you should go home and see if Detective Carter has determined whether she might have some connection to Ms. Jacobsen. I have Detective Fusco tailing our number," Finch suggested.

"No, Finch, I have a better idea. There is one person in this town who keeps closer tabs on the Russians than even your Machine. If anyone knows what's going on, it's him."

"Mr. Reese, do you think that is wise?" Harold questioned. When he didn't get a response, Harold lifted his gaze from the computer screen to find the room empty. "I hate it when he does that, Bear." Bear groaned and laid his head back down on the floor.

* * *

After knocking on the oaken door of the Brighton Beach townhouse, John was led through the darkened halls to a wood-paneled study. A fire crackled warding off an unusual chill in the spring air. He paused in front of the leather wingback chair and faced its occupant who sat sipping a glass of red wine.

"John, what a surprise? I was expecting Harold or perhaps the lovely Detective Carter. How is Jocelyn? She's what? About five months along?" Elias questioned as he swirled the wine in his glass and lightly placed it on a side table.

"Elias, I'm not here for a social call. I need information," John replied curtly, stepping closer to the mob boss.

"Pleasantries were always lost on you, weren't they John?" Elias responded with a light chuckle.

"Boss, you want me to show him out?" Marconi asked as he strolled into the room.

"No, Anthony. Now, John has piqued my interest. If you'll leave us," Elias stated. Marconi eyed John warily and reluctantly exited, closing the door behind him. "You'll have to excuse Anthony. He's protective and of course, you irk him more than most. You know he is quite fond of Detective Carter," Elias said raising an eyebrow at John.

John didn't take the bait and pressed on for information. "Have you heard anything about the Russians preparing to stir up trouble?"

"Ahh. I have heard some rumblings now that Peter Yogorov has been transferred to Rikers and then of course, there is the interesting reappearance of Gina Belton. My sources are telling me that she's working for whomever HR still has out of custody. Apparently, some important information slipped through their fingers that they very much want to recover."

"And that would explain the interest of the Russians. Anything to one up HR. So they are both still in play," John said thinking aloud.

"Very good, John. I must tell you this entire war between HR and the Russians has been exceedingly entertaining." John turned to leave when Elias called out. "Do give my regards to Harold and Jocelyn."

John continued out of the door and glanced briefly at Marconi before exiting onto the quiet street in the breaking light of dawn.

* * *

"The camera is working well, Ms. Shaw," Harold stated through his connection with Sameen.

"And our girl just cleared security," Shaw responded.

"Where are you, Detective Fusco?" Finch asked.

"I'm about to go through security. Said I needed to make a Detective's visit to a low-level drug dealer about a homicide in Brooklyn," Lionel explained as he checked in his service weapon and proceeded through the heavy steel door into the more secure area of the prison.

"Very well, Detective. We'll be in touch," Finch said as he disconnected his call with Fusco and focused on the computer screen image.

* * *

"You summoned?" Natalie spat as she seated herself on the other side of the glass partition and picked up the phone receiver. She shifted uncomfortably in the hard plastic chair as she glared at the man on the other side of the glass partition.

"This is not a game, Natalya. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into," Peter replied as he wearily rubbed his eyes and ran his hand over the two-day stubble on his chin.

"Don't pretend like you care about my well-being. I have something you want. Let's not pretend this is brotherly concern for your little sister," Natalie stated.

"You seem to forget, Natalya. You are the one who turned your back on your family. It wasn't the other way around. You betrayed us. Left us and never looked back," Peter replied through gritted teeth. He made a fist and then flexed his hand trying to quell his growing frustration.

"Stop calling me Natalya. She died years ago," she said her voice rising. The guard raised an eyebrow at her and she hunched closer to the receiver.

Peter leaned nearer to the glass and growled into the phone. "I know that boy gave you some important information, Natalie," he said placing emphasis on the last syllable of her name. "You need to give that information to Laszlo. You've placed yourself in the middle of a war and HR will not hesitate to make you its latest casualty. Perhaps Mikael thought this information might be some insurance policy for you—some kind of protection. He was wrong. He placed a target on your back, Natalya."

"Well, as much as I've enjoyed this family reunion, I have places to be. Goodbye, Peter," Natalie said as she pushed back in the chair and stood.

Peter banged on the glass and yelled. "Don't do this, Natalya. You have no idea what you are dealing with. Don't get yourself killed over this," he screamed as she exited the room.

Natalie rested against the door and took several deep breaths. Her heart was pounding. She squeezed her eyes shut to prevent any tears from falling. After a few minutes she left the visitation area, making her way to the exit.

* * *

Joss Carter stood lost in thought as she waited on the elevator at the U.S. Attorney's Office after finishing a meeting with the lead prosecutor on the Quinn trial. She was disappointed to learn that Quinn intended to go to trial, which left Carter in a precarious situation. As of now, no one but the U.S. Attorney assigned to the case and a few federal agents knew she was the star witness against the former head of HR. She assumed that Quinn had figured it out when the court documents referred to Jane Doe, but for some reason he had kept his mouth shut. Joss took a deep breath as a feeling of dread almost overwhelmed her. She was walking a fine line of half-truths in an attempt to seek justice but to also protect those she held dear. Gone were the days of black and white, right and wrong. She was trapped in a gray area for which she was wholly unprepared.

The ding of the elevator brought her back to the present. As the door opened, she was shocked to see Iris Nelson. "Why, Joss! What a surprise! Twice in one week. It must be fate," Iris said in a saccharine sweet voice.

"Iris, what a coincidence. I better be going. I have an appointment," Joss replied hurriedly trying to enter the elevator. Before the door closed, Iris slid back through the doors.

"Didn't you have business at the U.S. Attorney's Office?" Joss asked trying to hide her desperation to escape Iris's prying.

"Oh, it can wait a few more minutes. What brings you to the federal side?" Iris questioned, quirking a perfectly plucked eyebrow at Joss.

"Just a case, Iris. Sometimes we have joint cases with the Feds," Joss explained. "What brings you over here? A civil case?" Joss asked trying to deflect Iris's questions.

"Oh, no. I started doing primarily criminal work three years ago. I'm assisting in Alonzo Quinn's representation. It is going to make my career. This will be the biggest trial since O.J. Simpson, Joss," Iris said gushing.

As the elevator continued to descend, Joss felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She stared as the lights blinked 3-2-1. Without a word, she careened out of the elevator doors and crashed into a solid body, sending the man's briefcase flying.

"I'm so sorry," Joss stuttered as she tried to apologize. She lifted her eyes when she heard a warm chuckle.

"How are you, Carter? It's been awhile," Agent Jackson Moss asked.

"Agent Moss, I'm so sorry. I really have to get going," Joss said hurriedly as she made her way to the revolving door of 26 Federal Plaza. She ignored Iris as she continued to call her name.


End file.
